Flowers for You and Me
by Dancing Nightmare
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was still love. SanjixNami.


**Flowers for You and Me**

It wasn't love at first sight, but it was still love.

Well, it hadn't been love at first sight for _her. _It was love at first sight for _him_, but then again, it was pretty much love at first sight for him whenever he spotted a beautiful woman. So, technically it wasn't for neither of them. But most love isn't.

_Their_ love was the kind that had grown slowly; from being planted as a seed at their first meeting, to growing throughout all the time they spent together as nakama, to finally blossoming as a beautiful flower the night they kissed on the deck. It wasn't complicated, nor was it easy.

He had fallen for her first, when he first laid his eyes on her in the restaurant. But back then he had thought that she was just one of the countless of women he "fell in love with" over the course of a few seconds. In the end, she had turned out to be something more. And in between the beginning and the end – the planting and the blossoming – he had confessed his "undying love" for her at least a thousand times, but it was not until after confession number five hundred that the "love" had turned into _love_. It was when he woke up on their ship after having been beaten, and had found out that she had been kidnapped to be married to a zombie creep. He had never felt such a rage before, such jealousy, such _hate_, and such determinedness to save her. Then one thought had flown through his head as he dashed to rescue her;

_It should be with me._

And his heart realized who he truly loved. Although, maybe he always knew.

She fell for him much later, but she realized it even later. They had stopped at a nice summer island, and while everyone else had a task to do, she found herself with nothing to do. Seeing as there were no good stores, she just sat down at a café to take a break. It was when she had gotten her coffee and drank it that her thoughts about him started.

The coffee wasn't really bad, but she had gotten used that he had cooked her so perfect meals during her time at the sea, that maybe she had gotten a little spoiled. Even though his regular meals always made her taste buds dance, the snacks, meals and drinks that he made _especially_ for her were always the most perfect and tastiest treats that she had ever eaten. And she knew that he intended them to be. He always made her treats the best he could ever make, pushing himself to his limit every time, even though she used him for this everyday. Despite that fact, he still did anything for her.

She realized that albeit he was annoying at times with his melodramatic behavior, she actually appreciated what he did. More than just appreciated it, actually. Everything he did, even the smallest things, she had come to like; the twinkle in his eye when he spoke about his dream, the way he beamed with happiness when she complimented him, how his hands made short, delicate movements when he was cooking his latest meal of perfection, the warmth in his voice when they were just simply _talking_ (without any flamboyant and chivalrous gestures), the way he made her feel so dear and precious deep inside her body, how her whole body felt pleasant when his soft hands touched hers…

And it was then that _her _heart suddenly knew, over a simple cup of coffee, who it was beating for.

Their love grew for each other, watered by his daily, intense confessions of love for her and her increasing kindness towards him. It grew slowly, and had to be nurtured everyday, just like a flower bud that waited to blossom. They started to hug more often, and she even gave him the occasional peck on the cheek when he brought her snacks. And then one night both caved into temptation and they kissed, under the full moon and the stars while the sea was still, and it all would've been very romantic if it wasn't for the rest of their nakama's drunken snores.

It blossomed, and continued to blossom. It became stronger each and every day, because that was the kind of love they shared. It was mature, it was sweet, and needed lots of nurturing and taking care of. Sure it had ups and down, but they never fell out of it. Their love hadn't begun at first sight, but it was nonetheless true love.

And their flowers never withered.

-_Fin_-

--

**A/N: **SanjixNami seriously needs more love. These are just my thoughts on their relationship (damn it Oda, can't you make them canon?), and I hope I got their characters right. I also hope you didn't choke on the fluff… Please no flaming about the couple. You'll be reported and I will laugh at you. Happy New Year!


End file.
